Welcome to the Games
by Galateagirl
Summary: Sam and Tucker make a bet. Sam has to get thirty dance invites in one week. Danny is getting rather jealous.......DS.
1. A Challenge

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Do I own Danny Phantom? No, of course not. Please enjoy this. It's just something I tapped out.

Sam glared at Paulina across the campus. "I hate her." She stated.

She was walking with Tucker and Danny. Tucker was wearing his thumbs out on his PDA and Danny was staring and sighing at Paulina.

Tucker looked up. "Dude, you're just jealous."

Sam sneered. "Why would I be jealous of her? She's shallow, stupid and manipulates guys for fun."

"Yeah, but you're jealous of her attraction."

"What?"

"Face it Sam. You couldn't get that many boys hanging off of you if you tried."

"Any girl can do that."

"Right…"

Sam's eyes widened. "I could so."

"Could not." Tuckers eyes strayed back to his PDA again.

Sam crossed her arms and stood to face Tucker. "Let's make a little wager then, shall we? Next week I will get thirty invites to the freshman formal. When I do, you have to lock up your PDA for a week."

Tucker snorted. He knew she had no chance. "When you** don't** you have to wear your pink dresses." He said.

"Fine. We have a deal then. Starting Monday, I will start collecting dates. But first-" Sam turned to Danny. "Danny, will you go to the dance with me?"

Danny nearly choked. "What?" His blue eyes were wide.

Tucker eyes widened and he grinned. "I knew-"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "I know what you're going to say and I don't like it." She turned back to Danny. "I mean as friends. I don't want to go with the first guy who asks me out." She sounded a little strained, as if she was trying to hold her composure.

Danny shrugged, grinning inwardly. He felt himself blush a little but he didn't care. "Sure."

Sam grinned at him and turned to Tucker. "Let the games begin."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Hey Tuck."

"Hey Danny."

"Did you see Sam this weekend?" Danny said as he put his books in his locker.

"No, she was probably getting ready though. Tuck didn't even lift his eyes from the screen.

Danny smiled. "I thought you said there was no way she could win."

Tucker looked him in the eye. "Don't tell her I said this but Sam has her ways of surprising us. I'm just using it as much as possible."

Danny laughed. "Tucker, you and I both know that Sam couldn't get that many-" He stopped. His mouth was open and he had a shocked look on his face as he stared over Tucker's shoulder. It looked like he was starting to drool.

Tucker looked puzzled. "Danny, what are you staring at?" He turned around and his mouth fell open.

"SAM!"


	2. Day 1

Author's Note: Yay Second Chapter! No waiting for you guys!

Sam was dressed quite differently. The only similarity was that her outfit was black, as always.

Sam had on eyeliner, mascara and purple eye shadow. A tinge of blush graced her ivory cheeks and maroon lipstick accentuated her full lower lip, which she pouted. She was wearing black flip flops, showing off her tiny feet, A black miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and a black short-sleeved silk blouse that hugged her curves.

As she walked down the hallway, she swayed her hips ever so slightly, making every guy she passed turn their head. She caught one guy's eye and winked. He grinned dazedly at Sam.

Danny and Tucker still had their eyes and mouths wide open.

Sam came to a stop right in front of them and posed with one hand in her hair and one on her hip. "You like it?", she said in a slightly breathy and flirty voice.

Tucker and Danny stood there.

Sam relaxed her pose and spoke in her normal voice. "I'll have you know that I've already had three invites today." She said to Tucker. When this had no effect she snapped her fingers in front of their eyes. "Yo, guys!"

Tuck snapped out of it first. "Three already? That's ridiculous!"

Sam grinned, "I know. This is easier than I thought it would be.Say good-bye to your technology."

Danny gulped. "Wow, Sam…wow."

Sam gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

The bell rang. "Oh. That's my cue!" She said.

As the hall filled with people sam "accidentally" dropped her books. She leaned over to pick them up, giving every guy in the hall a good look at her backside as she did so. The males surrounding her all stopped to stare. About three rushed forward to help her.

"Wow. She is good at that." Tucker said.

"Why is she acting like that?"

Tucker turned to his friend, a bit puzzled. "Danny, that was the bet. She's trying to get as many guys as possible to ask her out."

Danny looked outraged. "Yeah, but why does she do that? I mean, guys would go out with her before she stuck her butt up in the air."

Tucker concealed a smile. "Danny, no one ever asked her out before now."

Danny looked shocked. "What! I thought-"

"You were one of the people that didn't Danny." Tucker turned to watch his other best friend to be escorted to first period by a mob of guys. "Right now man, I would say that you are considered the luckiest guy in school for going out with her."

A grin spread across Danny's face. "I** am**."

He started whistling and strolled off to first period. Tucker laughed and shook his head. "Man, you have it so bad."

Danny didn't deny it. When he passed Paulina in the hallway he didn't even look over.


	3. Day 2 with lots of laughing

Paulina pouted at the Goth girl. She was currently playing with her hair as she highlighted the sheet that had just been given out in History class. Almost every guy in the class was sneaking looks at her.

Paulina sighed and increased her pout. Guys that should be looking at her! How dare the Goth girl rise above her place!

A smile graced the popular girls lips. She would get her revenge though. Her eyes fell on the boy right behind the newly popular girl. As she looked he glanced up and smiled at the girl right in front of him.

Paulina's smile widened. She would get her revenge all right.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"So Sam," Danny said, looking over at his friend. "Why are you wearing a star trek pin?"

Sam grinned at him. "I'm trying to get a wide range of guys. I figure if I-" She was interrupted by a guy wearing a star trek t-shirt.

"Uh, hi Sam." He said nervously.

Sam smiled kindly at him. "Hi Ethan."

"I was.. Uh.. wondering.. if you and I could maybe go to the dance together?"

Sam gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry Ethan. I'm already going to the dance with Danny."

Ethan chuckled, blushing a little. "I figured." He turned to Danny who shot him a strong, double-barrel glare. "I'll uh see you around." He said before walking quickly away.

Sam brought out a small red notebook and ruffled through it. "Let's see, that's number…fourteen. By the way Danny," she said, putting the notebook back in her bag. "Don't scare them that much. It's really brave of them to ask in the first place."

"Oh yeah." Danny said. "Then why haven't you been asked before now?" He regretted his word the moment they left his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't-"

Sam gave him a small smile. "I know. You're lucky you're my best friend or I would personally kick your butt from here to Kentucky." Danny grinned. "Anyway Danny, I have been asked out before now."

Danny did a double take. "What? Who?" He said outraged.

Sam laughed. "Boys. I turned them down because I was waiting for one guy to ask me, but he just would not take a hint. It's really frustrating."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, well, if it took him this long and he still didn't figure it out, maybe he's not worth it."

"I don't know." Sam said grinning. "He's pretty cute."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Tell me who he is and I will personally give him the message."

Sam burst into laughter. She fell down on the ground and rolled back and forth laughing.

Danny looked really confused. "What'd I say?"

Sam stood up, gasping for air. "Nothing." She looked at him once though and started cracking up again, this time succeeding in remaining up right. "C'mon. Let's (laughter) go to (more laughter and gasping) lunch." Sam laughed all the way there with Danny continually asking. "What did I say?"

As they reached their table, Tucker was already sitting there. Sam leaned against the table and collapsed because of laughter.

Tucker looked at her, confused. "What did you say?"

Danny explained the conversation, looking at Sam worriedly.

When he heard Danny's last sentence, Tucker started laughing too.

Danny looked at his two hysterical friends. _Sometimes I just don't understand them._ He thought.


	4. Day 3 with Paulina

**Day 3**

"So, Danny (Laughter) ready to give Sam's crush a message?" Sam cracked up at Tucker's joke, grabbing on to Danny's arm for support.

"Guys, would you at least explain the joke to me? Either that, or drop it."

Tucker looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam glared at him. Tucker shrugged. "I don't now, Danny. That's really Sam's job."

Sam blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Tucker, we are up to twenty votes. Say goodbye to your hardware."

Tucker growled at her and held his PDA close. "The only way your getting this from me is when you pry it from my cold, dead hands."

The three sat at the lunch table. Sam sat next to Danny, which he personally found a little distracting. He kept on staring at her without realizing it. Tucker caught his glance and gave him a questioning look. Danny rolled his eyes and Tucker grinned.

That's when Paulina sashayed forward. "Hi, Danny." Paulina said in her tinny of a voice.

"Hey Paulina." Danny didn't look away from Sam for a moment.

Paulina sighed and sat between the two. A very affronted Sam glared at the back of the Hispanic girl's head. Paulina asked Danny, "Will you take me to the dance? I really think you're hot and I so want to see you in a tux again." She pouted slightly and fluttered her eyelashes.

Danny looked at her surprised. "Paulina, I..um.."

Paulina took thins articulate statement quite the wrong way. "Thanks! See you Friday!" She kissed Danny quickly on the lips and flounced away from the table.

Sam looked pretty calm for someone who had just been blown off. "So, Danny." She said breezily. "You're going with Paulina?" She stood up and looked at him.

"What? I.. Uh.."

Sam climbed on top of the bench. "Attention! I would just lie to let everybody know that I am now sin-" Danny jumped up next to her and kissed her. Sam's eyes widened. He pulled away and looked at her, grinning.

"You really should let people finish their sentences." Danny said, climbing down.

Sam followed him silently. She sat there for a moment and then said, "You know, it's going to be ten times harder to get guys to ask me out now."

Tucker grinned at his PDA. "And there's another picture for the Danny Sam slideshow." They turned on him with murder in his eyes. Tucker looked extremely frightened. "And now there's not!" He said, deleting it.

"That's what I thought you said." Sam and Danny said in unison.


	5. Day 4 with Fluff

Sam lay down on her bed, staring at the many names of random guys at her school in her notebook. Thirty exactly. Not that she would tell Tucker that. Sam laughed. He would probably say something like, _Well, it doesn't count because it took you less than five days._

Sam sighed and put the book down to stare at the ceiling. The past four days had been fun. It was weird having all the attention, but at the same time she was rebelling. She was saying to Paulina, _Yeah, I can be like you. I can even beat you at your own game. But I choose not to._

But Danny confused her. He had kissed her, but was it because she was wanted? Was he jealous? Or did he like the way she looked?

Sam sighed again. She got up and sat down on her computer, logging into her account. Immediately, Danny IMed her.

**DPdude**: Hi, Sam! How's the count?

Sam smiled. She loved keeping her guys friends in the dark; it was just so funny. She typed back.

**VeggieGoth: **25 and counting. I expect Gregor to call later. What's ?

**DPdude: **Not much. Hey, about lunch-

Tucker interjected here.

**FriarT: **Hey, guys. Sorry to ruing a lovey-dovey talk here, but Sam, how many?

Sam smirked.

**VeggieGoth: **25, Tuck. Say goodbye to your girlfriend.

**FriarT: **Ha ha, Sam. I have to go. My PDAs having issues.

Sam rolled her eyes. _Right……_

**VeggieGoth: **Hey Danny. What were u going to say?

It was a moment before Danny wrote back.

**DPdude: **Nothing. We're still on for the dance, right?

Sam rolled her eyes smiling.

**VeggieGoth: **Duh. Like I would abandon my date.

She paused for a second, hesitant, before typing.

**VeggieGoth: **g2g. Catch ya later, boyfriend.

Sam immediately signed off before she took that last part back. Things were so much easier to say over instant messaging.

oOºOoºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Meanwhile, about two blocks over, Danny sat in his chair, staring at the screen. He felt a slow smile spreading across his face. He leapt out of his chair, out of the room, out of the house, flying above Amity Park.

"WHHHHAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Day 5 with premontions Pt 1

Sam walked down the hallway. She sighed slightly. Guys were still staring at her, still checking her out. She was going to miss the feeling.

Sam was wearing what she considered a parody of her normal outfit. The top was cut lower. The skirt was cut higher. And she was wearing a lot more bracelets than she usually did.

Danny was waiting for her by her locker. She blushed immediately and tucked her hair behind her ear. Danny was grinning at her. "Hey Danny. What're you so happy about?" She said, mock indignantly. Sam opened her locker to fish out the humongous textbooks she needed for History.

Danny was looking at her outfit with approval. "I definitely like this one best." He stated.

Sam smiled. "Why, thank you. Is that all?"

Danny grinned. "Nah. I just wanted to brag, because," He puffed out his chest and took on a very smug look. "I don't know about you, but I am taking an awesome girl to the dance tonight."

Sam blushed and laughed. "Well, good for you. Unluckily for me, my date's kind of a dweeb."

Danny slumped his shoulders. "Oh thanks, Sam." He pouted at her and made his eyes big.

Sam smiled. "Oh, fine. I guess you could say he might be a _cute_ dweeb."

Danny grinned at her. The smile looked like it might split his face. He was just overjoyed about their conversation last night. He had acted so euphoric, Jazz almost psychoanalyzed him.

Tucker ran up to Sam. No words were spared on greeting. "How many?" He asked.

Sam grinned at him. "Done."

Tucker's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Sam shook her head. "Nope. In fact, I just got my thirty-second invite."

Tucker was fighting his impulse to burst into tears. He nearly stopped breathing. "But… But…"

She patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Tuck. You'll get over the loss of your PDA." She started walking down the hall and called over her shoulder. "Eventually!"

Tucker groaned. He pulled out his PDA and hugged it to his chest. Tucker glared at Danny. "Dude, you girlfriend is psycho."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, but I like her like that."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Paulina was furious. She was spreading rumors left and right; riling up all the girls whose boyfriends' attention was stolen by the Goth geek's makeover.

It wasn't affecting her. It was so odd to watch. This girl had a shield around her. She just barged through hordes of glaring girls, not batting an eyelash. It was like immunity, or something.

Paulina flipped her hair over her shoulder. She would bring the girl down. And her little boy toy too.


End file.
